


An Unexpected Attraction

by FalovesPa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King Under the Mountain survived, and is attending another one of Bilbo's birthday parties when someone unexpected catches his eye.</p>
<p>Fic request - see Author's Note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I received a request on my Tumblr for a Thorin one-shot for someone's very special birthday. And here it is! Have fun with Flirty!Thorin, birthday girl!

“Bilbo! Bilbo! Turn ‘round! Who is that?"

It took a moment, but eventually Bilbo caught onto his friend’s deep rumble through the music, the laughter, and even his own tipsy state. His birthday party was merry indeed, with lots of ale and food and storytelling and of course, Gandalf’s wonderful wiz poppers.

Thorin was a bit subdued, perhaps weary from the travel or the lightheartedness of it all. Bilbo hadn’t thought much of it, really. That was just Thorin’s way. He’d occasionally tap his foot to some of the music, sip some ale, but mostly he stayed to himself. 

When Bilbo turned to see why Thorin had called him, however, he noticed a hypnotic gleam in his eye that he hadn’t seen in – well, ever.

“More ale, Thorin?” Bilbo asked.

“WHO.IS.THAT?” Thorin nodded toward the party entrance and Bilbo turned in the same direction, realizing immediately what had caught Thorin’s attention.

The tallest female at the party almost floated among the crowd, her long brown hair softly blowing to one side as she smiled and hugged and made small talk with many guests. She was adorned in a simple midnight-blue dress that stopped at her knees. 

Bilbo turned back to Thorin.

“That’s Pauline,” he said cheerfully, waving at her.

“A friend of yours?”

Bilbo nodded and smiled. “Oh, yes. She’s wonderful. Very clever, that one.”

“Why have I never seen her before at these gatherings?” He sounded perturbed, as if Bilbo had been keeping her under lock and key.

It took Bilbo a minute to get the timeline straight.

“Uh…I…she just moved to the Shire, about… six months ago? Seven months ago? Er, five?”

“I get it.” Thorin threw back the last of his drink. “Introduce me to this clever woman."

Bilbo smiled and began to weave through the crowd, Thorin following. When Pauline saw Bilbo approach, she flashed a quick peek at Thorin, then bent down and threw her arms around her friend warmly. She started wishing him the best now and forever, many more years of delicious second breakfasts and productive gardens, and more books than he’d ever be able to read in a lifetime. Bilbo laughed and patted her back. 

Thorin cleared his throat.

“Oh my goodness!” Bilbo broke the embrace, and Pauline’s blue eyes met - and stayed on -- Thorin’s. “Pauline, my dear, this is Thorin, King –“

Thorin slapped Bilbo’s back heartily, stopping him from saying his title. He took a step toward Pauline and extended his hand. “It is a pleasure, Pauline.”

She shook his hand more firmly than he was expecting.

Suddenly someone called for Bilbo to see the new set of firecrackers that Gandalf was preparing to light. The hobbit excused himself from the silent fireworks taking place between Thorin and Pauline.

“Would you care for something to drink, Pauline?” he asked, beginning to walk toward the beverage table. 

“I would like that,” she said. She walked closely behind him.

They stood before the plethora of drink choices and Thorin grabbed a clean empty wine glass and handed it to her.

“Oh, that looks lovely,” Pauline said, pointing to a decorative carafe filled with a clear liquid.

“As do you,” Thorin said, looking at her from top to bottom. 

Pauline coughed, a bit startled as his directness.

“Thank you, Thorin.”

“Thank you for being here and brightening my night,” he said, reaching for the carafe as Pauline blushed.

“You haven’t been enjoying the party?” she asked.

“Let's just say I’m enjoying it much more now.” He slid his lips into a side smile that was irresistible, and Pauline couldn’t help but return it. Who was this guy???

They talked for a few minutes - about Bilbo and his cute quirks, about his Sackville-Baggins kin, about the abundance of food and the lively music.

The heaviness of the carafe in his hand reminded Thorin that he hadn't poured Pauline's drink yet. He examined the contents of the carafe carefully, then sniffed it.

“This is only water with lemon and orange slices in it,” he said, looking unimpressed.

“That’s fine,” she said, placing the glass a little closer to the carafe so he could pour it. “I should probably keep my wits about me.”

Thorin gave her a quick look, then filled her glass. “Because of me?”

Pauline brought the water to her lips and took a sip. “Oh, I can handle you,” she said, "easily."

“What makes you so sure?” He placed the carafe back on the table and crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised. “You think you’re at an advantage because of your height?”

Pauline stopped sipping and stared at him. “That’s not what I was thinking at all!”

“Well, what then?”

Pauline finished the last of the water and set the glass on the table. She leaned in close, almost touching his lips, and whispered, “The moment I walked in, I was handling you. I got your attention, I’ve held your attention, and I’m going to keep your attention." 

She backed up and looked at him up and down, as he'd done to her. Thorin stood rigid, liking her confidence. 

Loving her confidence.

Just then, there was a loud boom followed by a hissing and a zipping through the sky. Nearly every eye turned upward to see a fantastic, dazzling peacock streak before the stars.

“Now THAT is amazing!" Pauline breathed.

But Thorin hadn’t even noticed. 

He was too busy thinking the same thing about her.


End file.
